


The New Guardians

by gladdecease



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: crossovers100, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ <em>Scott McCall of Sector 2814.  You have been selected to join the Green Lantern Corps.</em> ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> I've left this story untouched for quite a while, and have since had a falling out of sorts with Teen Wolf. That said, I did really enjoy what I was writing here, so there's a good chance I'll be continuing it!
> 
> One caveat: this fic will only be incorporating elements and characters (and characterization) from the first two seasons. I stopped watching then, I'm not about to pick it up again just because a new character looks neat or it turned out that Character X was actually a Y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With respect to Green Lantern, while most of my knowledge comes from animated sources, if I flesh this story out properly it will be incorporating some comics-only elements, which is why I've chosen to use the comics fandom tag. It's inevitable that I'll be contradicting canon here; I'm aware of it, and have already willfully done it once to make the details of the fusion work better. I hope you won't hold it against me.

Scott ducked further back into the trees, watching Stiles get dragged off by his dad for a lecture on invasion of privacy. He waited until their voices had faded to move, realizing too late that Stiles still had their only flashlight. Feeling a little helpless and more than a little scared, he took a puff from his inhaler and stared into the dark woods around him, letting his eyes adjust. Leaves rustled ominously, and Scott could've sworn he saw a glimmer from Stiles' distant flashlight reflecting in a pair of predatory eyes not twenty feet away. The light faded, and the eyes with it. He was alone now. As far as he could tell, anyway.

Scott shivered. This green comet Stiles had been so insistent on searching for had better be worth it.

As he decided whether he'd rather wait here until dawn or try his luck wandering blindly through the woods, the stillness changed. He couldn't say how, but it had stopped feeling like an absence... and more like anticipation. His instincts were telling him to get back and get away, _now_ , and just as Scott decided to listen to them, deer burst out of the darkness, hooves like thunder as they raced passed him. He fell to the ground, back against a tree and curled in on himself, eyes squeezing shut. He hoped none of them decided to run his way; being trampled sounded like a sucky death.

The noise faded as they ran off, and slowly Scott unfolded himself, fetal position no longer necessary. He peered in the direction the deer had come from, wondering what had scared them so much. The dark was getting much easier to see in now, though it couldn't be dawn already. Scott thought it might be one of Stiles' dad's deputies for a minute, but none of them had searchlights like that. Some of them were a bit reddish or bluish because of the bulb, but Scott had never seen one this green before.

The gentle green light suddenly sharpened into something like a laser, slicing through branches and revealing its source: a woman.

At least, Scott thought she was a woman - she had long hair and... things... in the right place, but her ears were kind of pointy, and for a girl she had really long sideburns, and there was something just plain _weird_ about her forehead. Then she looked up at Scott and he realized that her eyes were glowing red and she had _fangs_ , and he screamed. She was on him in an instant, hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" she ordered, and her voice sounded like a girl's, high pitched and kind of pretty, even though it sounded meaner than any girl Scott had ever met.

Her fingernails were long and pointy, like claws. Scott whimpered, but nodded. She stepped back and groaned, pressing both hands to her side. Something black and shiny was oozing out of her, dripping all over the green spandex stuff she was wearing. Scott didn't have to be a vet's assistant or a nurse's son to realize what that meant.

"You're hurt," he whispered.

She flinched. "I - yes," she said. She coughed, and more of the black stuff trickled out of her mouth.

"Badly?" Scott asked. The sad, hollow look she gave him said enough. Her hands were trembling, and so were her legs. He helped her lie back against a tree. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked faintly, head lolling back. "You didn't do this, that Red Lantern did." At the words, a new energy filled her, literally; the green light from earlier surrounded her, coated her in light, and she floated into the air. Scott stumbled back, shocked. "The Red Lantern! I need - " She coughed wetly, and the light flickered. "I need to find - "

"Don't!" Scott said, a hand on her shoulder holding her back, pushing her down to earth. "If you move much more, you'll - "

"I need to find Deaton!" she insisted, coughing again. More of the black liquid spilled out of her mouth, tinting her teeth gray. It made her look like something out of a zombie movie, and Scott barely kept his hold on her, shocked and scared as he was. "I need to tell him, the Red Lantern, he's..." She shuddered, and the light went out completely. Helpless, Scott took her hand. It was still trembling, but when he tried to squeeze it reassuringly she returned the gesture, grip steady.

"What can I do?" Scott asked, but he knew there was nothing. He sat there with her as the trembling faded, as the pulse in her hand slowed, as the red light left her eyes.

"Derek," she whispered, and was gone.

Wiping away the cold tracks of old tears, Scott pulled his hand free of her stiffening grip. He hadn't even known her name, or what she was, since she certainly wasn't human. But the least he could do was honor her last request. He got to his feet and peered through the gray, predawn mist. If the main road through the woods was twenty minutes that way, he could get to Dr. Deaton's veterinary clinic in maybe forty minutes on foot. And she had to have meant him when she said Deaton, right? Scott didn't know of any other people by that name in town, and she'd seemed pretty sure he was nearby. Had to be him.

[ _Green Lantern of Sector 666 deceased._ ]

What was that sound? Almost mechanical, but... smoother. Soothing. Scott looked around, but he didn't see anything.

[ _Scanning immediate sector for closest sentient replacement..._ ]

There it was again! Not just a sound, a voice. He could almost make out the words. But where was it coming from? He looked down at the woman and almost jumped in surprise; her green spandex outfit was gone! In its place was something black and kind of leathery, a jacket and pants. Her hands were bare, and that struck Scott as strange. Hadn't she been wearing something else?

[ _Scott McCall of Sector 2814._ ]

Okay, now the voice was right in front of him, it was saying his name, how could he not be seeing it? A green light flashed, and Scott's eyes crossed as he stared at a chunky green ring, floating right in front of his nose. The light was coming from a strange symbol on top of the ring, a circle smushed between two flat lines. The same symbol that had been on the chest of the woman's spandex outfit. Scott didn't think that was a coincidence.

The ring had said his name. Scott wrinkled his nose at that; not something you thought every day. But at the same time... it was only polite to respond.

"Um... yeah?"

Okay, Scott, you could be a little politer next time.

[ _You have been selected to join the Green Lantern Corps._ ]

Only polite to respond, Scott. Even if you have no idea what it's saying. He blinked a few times, before saying, "Uh. Okay...?"

The ring dropped out of the air, and Scott barely grabbed it before it hit the ground. He stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do, then slid it on his middle finger. It was loose until he'd shoved it down past his second knuckle, and then it _shrunk_ , clinging tight to his finger. Scott stared in horror as it lit up, covering him in the same green light that had covered the woman. When the light faded, he was wearing a green and black spandex outfit similar to the woman's. Though he didn't think she had been wearing lacrosse padding, a helmet, or green Converses. He lifted a foot up to inspect the shoes. They sure looked real.

"Uh. Okay, um," Scott winced; this was going to sound really dumb. "Ring?"

[ _Yes, Green Lantern McCall?_ ]

Is there a less ridiculous way to talk to this thing? Scott sighed. Probably not.

[ _Thought will suffice._ ]

Oh. Okay then, cool. Having to talk to himself all the time would've been a pain. Now, how did that floating trick work...? No sooner had he thought it than the green light was surrounding him, and he was floating. "Cool!" Maybe it wouldn't take him forty minutes to get to Dr. Deaton's after all. Which reminded him... hey, ring?

[ _Yes, Green Lantern McCall?_ ]

The... Green Lantern... before me? That woman? What was her name?

[ _...Green Lantern Laura Hale, of Sector 666._ ]

Laura Hale.

Thanks, ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Green" at [crossovers100](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100). My table is [here](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/40981.html).


End file.
